


NOELLE

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sad One Shot, Wedding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson





	NOELLE

NOELLE: LET ME BE THE ONE (LARRY STYLINSON MPREG/ONE SHOT)  
Let me be the one to break it up,  
So you don’t have to make excuses  
We don’t need to find a set up where,  
Someone win and someone loses,  
We just have to say Our Love is true  
But now it’s just a lie…..  
\----------------------------------  
I, Harry Styles, nineteen years of age, legal citizen of UK, 1/5th of One Direction who was about to watch my life, my love, my ex-boyfriend and my everything get married to the girl who was supposed to be just a beard from the very start. Cliché but it’s real. She was supposed to be a cover up, damage, a cover up but it seems the table takes it turn in the other way.  
“Mr. Styles.” A peaceful and solemn voice of a woman break my trance. I glance up at her.  
“Yes?” I ask as I took a very deep breath.  
“How was the contraction?” the nurse lady asks.  
“Fine, I can still get through though.” I chuckles.  
See, I was in a hospital suite lying on my bed and waiting to give birth to my baby girl which I already named her Anastacia Noelle Styles.  
“That’s good, but you were still 4 cm and you need to be 10 cm to deliver out your baby girl.” She informs.  
I only nod in response and back at the flat screen TV in front of me as I watch the whole special day in UK where my Boobear, Louis Tomlinson marries the girl, Eleanor Jane Calder. All I can say is that it was all grand, celebrities and close friends are invited, paps and other media cover up the wedding. He can see how happy Louis is it was visible in his eyes, his face and his aura. He only wish that he was the one who give that certain glow of love into Louis but no, it wasn’t him.  
Breaking News:  
Aren’t we all excited as we all witness the most awaited wedding of the year? Louis Tomlinson 1/5th of One Direction was about to tied a knot to his long time girlfriend, Eleanor Calder.  
We are all here at the Westminster Abbey where the wedding is being held. Hollywood and UK celebs are all here. Medias around the world are covering up this match awaited wedding.  
Louis Tomlinson, the groom who seems so nervous as he silently stands at the altar, waiting for his bride to be and soon-to -be –wife, Eleanor or should I say Mr. Louis Tomlinson. We can also see the other member of One Direction, Niall Horan beside Liam Payne and Zayn Malik; the three are the best man of Louis.  
They were only four, Harry Styles? Where is the Cheshire lad? Is Harry Styles invited? Isn’t he supposed to be the best man since he was the very best friend of the groom?”  
Harry watch and watch as the wedding of the year starts. He was ‘supposed’ to be there but it was his own decision and due to the fact that it crossed to his due date to give birth. Louis doesn’t know his condition. He was waiting for the next contraction, keeping a deep breath. Anastacia Noelle or simply Noelle was Harry and Louis’s baby or should we say Harry’s daughter. While the lads knew his condition but it seems they choose to be with Louis and witness the wedding.  
Harry grabs his phone and dial the number he knew by heart. He watch who Louis face sport a frown and pulled out its phone.  
“Harry?”  
Now even though the contraction is hard, he keeps a calm voice as he answer Louis.  
“Hi, L-Lou…Boobear.” He murmurs through the phone.  
He saw how Louis sighed. “Harry, please, you need to stop. I’m not your Boobear anymore.”  
Harry take a deep breath as a contraction hit him, very hard this time. “I-I know, just one last time Louis. One last time till you aren’t mine forever.” Harry grip hard on the phone as tears stream down his face.  
“Harryyy…I’m getting married already. Stop this bullshit!” Louis exclaim with a stern expression into his face and a very icy cold voice.  
“Louis, one last time, pleas.” He begs. He was begging Louis for the only one last time that maybe the love they have years ago was real and true.  
“Harry, you know what--------”  
Harry drops the phone as big contraction hits him, he can feel the baby was going further down.  
The nurse beside Harry push the emergency button and in a minute Doctor Sammers and other few nurses enter the room.  
“Mr. Styles, your are finally 10 cm dilated. We can perform now the natural birth.” Dr. Sammers informs as few nurses started to attach heart patch into Harry’s chest and into his huge stomach.  
“We will perform a short ultrasound to make sure everything was okay, for caution.” A small smile was plastered in Harry’s face forgetting what happening to the outside world. He was now focus to deliver his baby safe and healthy in this world.  
“Take a deep breath and in less than an hour or so, you can finally hold your baby girl, Mr. Styles.” Harry only nods as Dr. Sammers started the ultrasound.  
A wand was place gently into his stomach and Harry stared at the monitor where he saw his baby girl is very ready to come out.  
“She sees so ready know Mr. Styl—wait, hold on a minute. T-The umbilical cord was wrap in her neck.” Dr. Sammers glance at Harry.  
“I-Is s-she okay? E-Everything is alright?” Harry started to panic a bit.  
“Everything is alright Mr. Styles and all we need it to you to calm down. We will change how we deliver this baby, c-section is the best option here Mr. Styles.” Dr. Sammers informs.  
“N-N-Noelle.” Harry whispers. He can’t think negative right now. He need to calm and be okay cause if he loses Noelle now, he couldn’t think what will happen to him cause we both all knew that Noelle was the only one Harry have now.  
“Yeah, baby Noelle, we will save her Mr. Styles.” As soon as possible, Harry was being wheeled towards the delivery room.  
Dr. Sammers and few nurses started the procedure. They check Harry’s body and vital signs.  
“Mr. Styles, we will inject a anesthesia in your lower half so you won’t feel any kind of pain. You won’t feel anything below in an hour.” Dr. Sammers informs while Harry tries himself to be calm and brave.  
“You won’t see anything as we cover your half body. Maybe a little tugging but we need to be calm and collected because anything that might trigger or cause danger would be dangerous to you and your baby so let’s do this.” All of them cheered Harry as they started.  
“You feel this?” Dr. Sammers asks as she pokes Harry’s feet. Harry shook his head for confirmation. He was now numb to the lower half.  
“Good.” Dr. Sammers rise her thumbs up.  
“Scalpel.” Harry heard few sound of metal being arrange and he choose to be wake as possible.  
He felt few tugs. “Scissors.” Dr. Sammers murmurs as she finally cut the cord. A loud cry fill in the operating room.  
“September 21, 2016, 02:30 pm in the afternoon, a bouncing baby girl was finally born, safe and sound!” Cheers erupted in the room and Harry was silently crying as he delivers his baby safe and healthy.  
In his peripheral vision he saw a nurse carrying a pink blanket where the sound of cry came from.  
“There you go baby Noelle. Here’s your Daddy.” The nurse gently put down the pink blanket into Harry’s chest.  
“Hi Baby Noelle. I’m your Daddy Harry.” Harry gently kiss Noelle’s forehead. The baby automatically stops crying in his arms as Dr. Sammers stitch him up.  
Few hours later, they wheeled Harry and Noelle back into the suite where Harry stays for almost the duration of his pregnancy.  
Harry gently rocks his baby asleep. He never knew that this would be the feeling that he finally has now his baby in his arms.  
Noelle was quite and asleep in Harry’s arms. She looks like exactly as Louis, her other father. He peered his baby with gentle kisses.  
“Noelle” He murmurs.

THE END.


End file.
